


Super!Sperm (Written for Make September Happy)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Super!Sperm (Written for Make September Happy)

I was planning to attempt a fic_request prompt for this, but none of them really spoke to me. Then, I was a sheep and did a character meme that is going around my friends list. I got the prompt for this one from [](http://call-me-loca.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://call-me-loca.livejournal.com/)**call_me_loca** who said _'5 and 12 have a child that looks exactly like 9. How do they explain it?'_  
  
  
"I thought I told you to change the sheets after he slept in here." Aj grumbled, holding his swollen stomach and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Nick followed him into the room and fluffed the pillows at the headboard before climbing onto the bed and pulling AJ close, spreading his legs so AJ would fit between.  
  
"I didn't think they were really as strong as everyone seemed to think," Nick whispered into the thinning hair on AJ's head. "I thought it was just a way to give Joey a hard time, you know, just to joke around with him."  
  
"How many times do you have to hear it from Kelly's mouth that she never slept with Joey before you believe it? She told all of us, more than once, that she only went to pee after he'd gone in the bathroom to take the edge off. The next thing she knew, Brihana was making herself known and we all know what happened from there." AJ rubbed his palm down the right side of his tummy, feeling tiny appendages pressing against the skin from the inside before moving away.  
  
"Yeah, but seriously, Aje. I thought she was kidding. I really didn't think there was any way possible for sperm to be that strong. The little suckers probably had to jump and then swim to where they needed to go." Nick ducked his head into the curve of AJ's neck and mumbled. "Really damn strong to get **_you_** pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess we were wrong when we thought it was safe to have sex without a condom." AJ snorted quietly. "Especially if we decide to have sex in a bed that Joey Fatone has jerked off in."  
  
&&&&  
  
People Magazine is pleased to announce the birth of Nicholas Anthony McLean, born August 15th, to Backstreet Boys AJ McLean and Nick Carter. The little bundle of unexpected joy weighed in at a hefty 9 lbs 13 oz and a whopping 21 inches long. One of the proud fathers, Nick Carter gave us this sound bite in the lobby of the hospital. "We're all doing well, and little Tony looks just like his dad."


End file.
